Civil War
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: After the 2nd Dimension incident results in collateral damage, A new status quo by OWCA fractures a group of friends, resulting in two camps, one led by Arnold and his desire for the heroes to remain free to defend humanity without government interference, and the other following Phineas' surprising decision to support government oversight and accountability.
1. Prologue- Optimism vs Idealism

The most notable trait of Phineas is his enduring optimism, along with his ever-cheerful demeanor he always strives to uphold. Even in the face of the most difficult challenges that confront him, he manages to maintain his composure and keep his outlook on the situation positive. Phineas often uses his ability to boost the morale of those around him during phases of depression. He is almost always in a good cheerful mood.

As intelligent and industrious as he is, however, Phineas has shown to be oblivious to the emotions and intentions of those around him. It's for this shortcoming of his that he fails to notice Isabella's love interest for him as obvious as she tries to make it, along with Candace's intention to get him grounded. It is possible that Phineas inherited this shortcoming from his mother considering how she always ignores Candace's often completely justifiable rants of the impossible endeavors he and Ferb would engage in and how she has always neglected to acknowledge the frustration Candace would feel when she on one occasion found herself in her daughter's position.

Though a handful of instances Phineas has openly shown exasperation can be listed, there has only been one time Phineas was well and truly enraged.

Arnold is an idealist who always sees the best in people despite how unkind, outlandish or sneaky they may be. "Football Head" as his peers and grandparents call him, often goes out of his way to help others even if it's not in his best interest to do so.

Arnold resides in a boarding house called the Sunset Arms and goes to an elementary school simply named P.S. 118. Arnold's excellent upbringing is due to the way his paternal grandparents and boarding house residents raised him. He's a respectable young gentleman at home and at school with his peers and teachers.

Arnold has often been shown to be dense and oblivious when it comes to romance and love. For example, he never figured out Helga was "Cecile" in "Arnold's Valentine", and he doesn't seem to process Helga's incomplete love declarations in "Grudge Match" and the chapter book "Arnold's E-Files". Furthermore, he continually refused to accept that Lila didn't "like him-like him" despite being told so repeatedly.

However, there comes a time where 2 things can cause chaos.


	2. Chapter 1- Assignments

November 3rd, 2006, a few months after the best summer of all time. It was an average 2006 November day in Danville, Virginia, it's been a few months since Phineas and Ferb's greatest adventures, however, it's been a few months since the entire 2nd Dimension incident, and since that day, Monogram was uncertain about the future of the world if Doof goes back to his evil ways. Most importantly, OWCA is more concerned with Phineas and Ferb's inventions falling in the wrong hands. There has been reports of scientific technology-related occurrences in the cities of Retroville in Indiana and Megaville in California, and some reports of Supernatural occurances in Gravity Falls in Oregon.

 ** _Walt Disney Pictures and Paramount Pictures Present_**

Many people worry about power falling into the wrong hands, and 2nd dimension Doof was no exception. Some people cross the line, and sometimes, the heroes cross the line first, the bad guys get beaten by the heroes, and in their desperation, they turn into men they don't understand. Some men aren't looking for anything logical, they can't be bugged, bullied, reasoned with or negotiated with, some people just want to see the world burn. And that's how it starts, the fever, the rage, the feeling of powerlessness that turns good men cruel.

 _ **A Disney Animation and Nickelodeon Movies Production**_

Unlike his 1st Dimension counterpart, this Doofenshmirtz apparently had a perfect childhood. This childhood is never specified, other than the fact that he lost his left eye (which he now keeps in a small pouch) for unspecified reasons and had a beloved toy train called Choo-Choo. One day, he lost Choo-Choo, and it took a toll on his emotions, molding him into a malevolent villain.

 ** _A Dan Povenmire and Craig Bartlett Film_**

With that in mind, Doofenshmirtz grew up to be an evil scientist, and moved to Danville, where he would meet and fell in love with a woman namedCharlene. After the two marry, Charlene would later give birth to their daughter Vanessa. After setting up his own evil company, Doofenshmirtz developed a goal to take over his Tri-State Area by creating and mass-producing a great army of robots called the Norm Bots. The O.W.C.A., having caught wind of his plot, sent over their best agent, Perry the Platypus, to stop Doof at all costs.

 ** _Phineas and Ferb and Hey Arnold! in..._**

However, being far more intelligent and devious in nature than the O.W.C.A. thought, Doofenshmirtz managed to defeat Perry (whether or not it was because they were at odds with one another because Perry was a secret agent out to stop him is unclear) and transformed him into Platyborg, assigning him as his new second-in-command and general of the Norm Bots. Doofenshmirtz then sends out Platyborg and the Normbots on a full-scale invasion on the Tri-State Area, which became a complete success. As a result, all businesses in the Tri-State Area are now under Doofenshmirtz's control, as he thrusts it into a reign in which all civilians must wear Dooferalls and play Doofopoly while Platyborg and the Norm Bots are assigned to enforce his rule and keep it clear from any opposition. At some point during Doofenshmirtz's reign, one of Danville's civilians had enough and founded the Resistance, an organization bent on ending his rule once and for all.

 ** _Civil War_**

 ** _Meanwhile,_**

It was an average day at Danville Elementary School's park, well, whenever Phineas and Ferb are working on something, it's never average, it's awesome, and with their inventions, they easily drive their principal and teacher crazy. Phineas was finishing up a few armor weapons, which he wore them on his arms and legs. And Ferb had a powerful shield in his arms.

Phineas blasted the shield, and the shield was not damaged one bit. Everyone was impressed. However, it's not the first time Phineas and Ferb did something to impress his peers, in fact, he impressed a lot of people during the summer, all thanks to the help of Ferb Fletcher.

Ferb is not just Phineas's stepbrother, he is also his best friend. If it wasn't for Ferb, the wild and crazy days that they have together would not happen. Phineas is very kind to Ferb. Phineas often tells people anything that needs saying (as Ferb doesn't talk much and is more of a "man of action") and once asked Ferb to go to a store, but not before handing him a note with what they wanted on it.

The two have known each other almost their whole lives, and spend almost every second of the day with each other. They carry a strong, loving bond that holds them together through thick and thin.

Perhaps the greatest example of the two's everlasting friendship is when Phineas states that he couldn't ever ask for a better brother than Ferb.

"Wow, not a single scratch!" Isabella said.

"And the best part, it's made of one of the rarest blast proof metals in the world." Phineas then said, getting a thumbs up from Ferb.

"Kinda like that lightning producing steel hammer. It's really awesome." Buford then said. "Too bad that the kid named Timmy Turner has it."

"Well, we better head home." Phineas then said, before heading towards his bike, only to see a note..."Mandatory Teacher-Student Meeting!"

Phineas was puzzled to see this note, the teacher never mentioned a meeting, but he kept going anyway. This is weird, yet Phineas and Ferb dealt with weird things all the time. And at a sheer coincidence, the others are going to this meeting, this is odd.

 ** _Meanwhile at Hillwood, Washington._**

Hillwood was going about it's normal urban life. Big Bob's Beeper's was getting ready for another sale. And once again, Hillwood has a project to do: What does it mean to be a hero. Well for Arnold, it's not going to be easy.

Arnold often wondered what it meant to be a hero, because he's been the voice of reason for many years, however, he never knew what it's like to be a hero.

He then headed towards his home and often pondered this. However, he does know what it means to be the voice of reason. And he does know an old friend by the name of Phineas Flynn. Before Wolfgang became a 4th grader, Phineas crossed paths with Arnold, and since then, they've been the best of friends.

"What does it mean to be a hero?" Arnold thought to himself. "It's going to be a long week."

"Hey Arnold!" Gerald called out. "You got time for baseball?"

"No, I gotta work on my paper. The topic is for the essay for the Veteran's Day parade. I chose "What it means to be a hero". Because I wanted it to be inspiring." Arnold then said.

"Wow, that sounds interesting. If only we all knew what it was like to be a hero." Gerald then said.

"I guess we'll never know." Arnold then said.

As Monogram kept an eye on the world VIA computer screen, he kept having this thought in his head, "Is it really surprising that the most powerful beings in the world should be figures of controversy?

"Sir?" A certain intern was heard. It was Carl, arriving with paper work.

"Carl, you ever get the feeling that something isn't right?" Monogram asks, concerned about what could happen.

"I usually do as an Intern." Carl then said.

"Ever since 2nd dimension Doofenshirtz nearly took over our dimension, I just have this strange feeling that something's not right. Are we doing our job making the Tri State Area and the World safe?" Monogram asked.

"Well, there's been thousands of property damage that even the Northwests could easily pay for." Carl then said.

"Yes, and what are the odds that one of Doof's many inators fall into the wrong hands? Civilization was nearly destroyed because of his Repuls-inator, if it wasn't for Agent Pines using a invention that can cause thunderstorms, this planet would be full of Doofs." Monogram then said.

"And what do inventions have to do with us and the CIA?" Carl asked.

"Don't you get what I'm trying to say to you? The CIA's on our backs, Carl. Even the six fingered secret agent doesn't even trust us ever since then. Even Stan Smith has his eye on us. We have to take precaution, Carl." Monogram then said.

"You don't mean..." Carl then said, in shock.

"I'm afraid so, we'll have to have Agent P's cover get blown, we'll have to give their memories of what happened in the 2nd dimension incident back. I actually had thoughts about hiring a human being to the agency." Monogram then said.

"Is that necessary? A kid doing a man's job? What about that Anti-Hero in Miracle City? He's having a hard time facing off with bad guys without being conflicted." Carl then said.

"I actually know there's only one person that can help OWCA, the world and the CIA, and that kid is Phineas Flynn, and his brother, Ferb Fletcher." Monogram said, in determination.


	3. Chapter 2- Action!

As Phineas headed home after a day of School, the mountain where the Fireside Girls went to to help with making a big bubble to float around town. It contained an old memory of an old friend, Arnold Shortman. Things have changed since the day Arnold and Phineas met, The War on Terror was launched, Bush was re-elected, the world has been concerned about power going into the wrong hands.

There have past incidents other than 9/11 that got the world concerned for their future. A boy by the name, "El Tigre" caught inbetween good and evil, trying to figure out what he's meant to do, a girl from Endsville becoming a Goddess Warrior, a boy from the Long Island wielding a powerful lightning inducing hammer with the strength of 10 thousand men, the Supernatural occurrences in Gravity Falls, rumors of Saiyans in Porkbelly, and 2 twins from Piedmont wielding powers beyond belief, with the boy containing the power to manipulate time and levitate objects, and the girl having the similar hammer the boy from Long Island had and wings on her back, as well Phineas' inventions making the boy question if his inventions will fall into the wrong hands and all the ones that he loves will pay the price.

"Phineas!" Isabella was heard, Phineas turned and saw Isabella concerned as all heck. "It's Pinky! He ran somewhere as I went home!"

"Oh, no, I'm sorry to hear that!" Phineas then said, concerned. "I'll get Ferb and the others so we can look for Pinky!"

Phineas ran home as fast as he could.

Meanwhile in the living room, Candace was exhausted after her first day of School. She looked through contacts and hoped that someone could talk to her while Stacy's working on her homework. Someone like Lori Loud could call her any time. And after all of Summer, she really needed this. Its ever easy being the older sister of 2 young brothers. Especially when it comes to ratting out your own brothers and never having the evidence to prove it. There were times where she just gave up while she was behind, and where she didn't know when to quit.

She then noticed the TV showing breaking news.

"We interrupt this program to bring you a shocking bulletin! A juvenile delinquent dubbed "The Drusselstein Soldier" is on the run around the World as a reward is offered for his arrest for $5,000,000 dollars." The reporter said.

This took Candace by surprise.

"Wow! Just 5 million bucks just for a criminal like that?!" Candace asked herself. "Huh, you'd think Perry would be interested in this."

Speaking of which, Monogram was at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated! (After Hours)

"Heinz, you're just going to talk to the CIA yourself! I've already told you, I want nothing to do with Rick, Bullock, or Smith! Smith's daughter married a loser, for god's sake!" Doof angrily said.

"Doofenshmirtz, the fate of the world rests in our hands! We've already seen the incidents like the Arizona Showdown for the Gems of Power, and the Tests convinced OWCA and Area 51.1 to hide the gems around the states. And if one gem falls into the wrong hands, will we be prepared for when that time comes?!" Monogram angrily said.

"What's your point?" Doof asks.

"Oh, for god's sake, Doof! We need to control those with power!" Monogram shouted. "Look what has happened in your past attempts to take over Danville, or have you forgotten "The Drusselstein Soldier" incident?! Your daughter was nearly killed because of your wrecklessness, and all you cared about was taking over the Tri-State Area!"

"I took my daughter to the Hospital!"

"You have to realize the world's not safe anymore. And we need heroes. Heroes that can look after this country and the world! I mean, you've already lost your wife due to a divorce! What if you permanently lost your daughter?!"

"There was that one time where that family of 1 boy and 10 girls protected Vanessa from a evil intergalactic warlord, and if that isn't saying anything, I don't know what is. My daughter's fine!" Doof then said, having enough of this ordeal.

"Fine! Go ahead! If your daughter gets killed because of you don't come crying to me. Because something big is coming. Bigger than the Council. Something bigger than 2nd dimension Doof..." Monogram yelled, warning his old friend. "Because an old prophecy says that When Earth becomes sky, fear the beast with just one eye."

Doof felt his stomach drop. He hasn't heard that in years.

"Cipher..." Doof yelped. "...are you certain?"

"Yes." Monogram said.

"Fine." Doof said. "I'll call Rick, go get Shortman."

That weekend at Hillwood, everyone was getting ready for their annual veterans day parade, the kids, on the other hand, were preoccupied with other things on their mind. That was the case until they saw a kid around the 4th grader's age running in a hurry.

"What was that?!" Helga asked, concerned.

"Whatever it was, we better go see what the heck's goin' on!" Gerald then said, prompting the 4th graders to go after him. They chased him into the alley, where he jumped on to a ladder. Not about to let him get away, Arnold jumps after him, chasing him, rooftop to rooftop.

Eventually, they stop at a building and confront each other.

"What are you doing here?!" Arnold asks.

"Don't get your drawls twisted up, Football Head." The voice said, annoyed as he stepped out of shadows. He revealed himself to have an armored right steel arm, black hair, mixed skin, rugged and dirty clothes and scar on his eye.

"Carsten Cranz?" Arnold asks, surprised.

"Who did you expect?" Carsten said, nonchalantly.

"What are you doing here?!" Arnold then said.

"I'll explain in your bedroom, right now, there's an important matter." Carsten then said.

Back in the OWCA Building, Phineas and his friends were entering the building, looking concerned.

"Where's our pets?" Isabella said, concerned. "I'm getting worried."

"Wherever they are, I hope that they're safe." Baljeet then said.

"Are you kids the ones who built those machines?" A voice then said. He stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to be the scientist known as Rick Sanchez, the CIA's top scientist in the labs.

"Yes..." Phineas said, concerned.

"We need to talk..." Rick then said, worried.


	4. Chapter 3- Set Up

Phineas was in shock. Rick was here? Rick Sanchez?!

"You're Rick Sanchez, one of the Government's leading scientists!" Phineas said, shocked.

"Yes, Rick of Earth MDC-2008. Your dimension. A friend of your Platypus wanted me to tell you about something that you've done on August 2nd 2006." Rick then said, taking a swig of his liquor in his whiskey bottle.

"What?" Ferb asks.

"Long story short, you and your platypus friend stopped an alternate version of a pharmacist who was successful at taking over the world, and it's because of everything you've done in the summer. I have to say, really Rick-like tech that you've done." Rick said, bored.

"So, how come I don't remember any of it?" Phineas asks.

"Beca*burp*use those douches at OWCA was about to screw over your pl..." Rick said, burping as he walked over to the memory machine. "You know what? I'll let this piece of shit to take care of this."

Rick pressed a button and a blast aimed at the group of kids, and it didn't harm them, but the memories of that day started to come back to them:

To celebrate the anniversary of Perry becoming their pet, Phineas and Ferb create an enormous shuttlecock to play giant badminton. When Perry's hovercraft accidentally collides with their shuttlecock, the boys crash into Dr. Doofenshmirtz's lab and destroy his "Other-Dimension-inator", which creates portals to parallel dimensions. Intrigued, the two help Doofenshmirtz rebuild the machine. Perry arrives to stop Doofenshmirtz, but unwilling to reveal his secret identity to the boys, reverts to pet mode and is unable to stop them from helping Doofenshmirtz.

The group travels to an alternate dimension where an evil Doofenshmirtz rules the Tri-State Area with his army of Norm-Bots. The second Perry (known as Platyborg) was converted into an evil cyborg by Doofenshimrtz-2 and programmed to serve as his second-in-command. Doof-2 orders Platyborg to attack the boys, forcing Perry to reveal his secret identity, much to the boys' shock. Perry and the boys escape, but Phineas and Ferb are angry with Perry for his long term deception.

With the remote for their portal broken, the boys seek out their alternate selves, who have grown up without knowing about summer. Doofenshmirtz-2 decides to use the Other-Dimension-Inator to invade the original Tri-State Area. In order to keep Perry off the track, Doof-2 announces he will spare Phineas and Ferb if Perry surrenders. Perry agrees to the deal, but before he leaves is told by an angry Phineas and Ferb that he is no longer their pet. When Doofenshmirtz-2 learns that only the boys can fix the Other-Dimension-inator, he reneges on the deal.

Phineas and Ferb ask the alternate Isabella for help and find that she and alternate versions of Baljeet, Buford, and the Fireside Girls are part of the resistance movement, led by the alternate Candace. Baljeet-2 is able to open the portal to the original dimension, but upon learning about Perry's capture, Phineas and Ferb decide to rescue Perry before they can leave. In the original dimension, Candace spots the portal and jumps through, causing it to close.

The kids set off to rescue Perry, but are trapped by Doofenshmirtz-2 and his forces. They escape with Perry when he provides a distraction, but during the chase, Platyborg disables one of the mine carts, slowing them down. Unwilling to endanger her brothers, Candance-2 abandons Phineas, Ferb, Candace-1, and Perry. The boys refuse to fix the machine, but inadvertently remind Doofenshmirtz how they fixed his machine by removing the self-destruct button. After Doofenshmirtz powers up the machine, Doofenshmirtz-2 orders Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Perry to be fed to a monster called the Goozim; when Doofenshmirtz annoys him again, Doofenshmirtz-2 orders him to be fed as well.

Before the five can be eaten, Candace-2 rescues them and gives them the remote, allowing Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry, and Doofenshmirtz to travel through other dimensions until they reach their home dimension. Despite this Candace-2 is captured by the Norm Bots. Doofenshmirtz-2 arrives at their dimension and releases the Norm Bots into Danville. Perry gives Phineas and Ferb the locket off his collar, which leads them to Perry's lair. Inside, they find replicas of all their previous inventions. With the help of their friends, the children of Danville, and the O.W.C.A. agents, Phineas and Ferb use the inventions to defeat the Norm Bots, while Candace-2 is freed by Phineas-2, Ferb-2, and Jeremy-2, and Perry defeats Platyborg. Before Doofenshmirtz-2 can destroy Perry, Phineas and Ferb with a large robot version of himself, Doofenshmirtz arrives and gives Doofenshmirtz-2 a toy train that he lost when he was a kid, which was the sole reason he turned evil. His tragic backstory resolved, Doofenshmirtz-2 self-destructs his Norm Bots and returns to his own dimension, only to be arrested.

Several characters from the other dimension arrive in the original dimension to thank their counterparts for saving the day. Platyborg, freed from his evil programming, reverts to his normal self, and Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 take him home. The kids are distraught to learn that Perry will be relocated since his cover is blown, but Carl remembers Doofenshmirtz has an Amnesia-inator that can erase memories. Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and their friends have their memories erased, allowing them to keep Perry.

"So..." Rick said. "What?"

"I..." Baljeet then said.

"Everyone remembers everything!" Phineas said, shocked. "That was the best day ever!"

Everyone remembers the fun they had, saving their home from Doof-2. But of course...they remember why they had to get rid of those memories, to keep Perry. But now that they've got those memories back, Perry's location is in jeopardy!

"But..." Phineas said, nervously.

"Don't worry, Monogram will let you keep your platypus as long as you don't tell the Enemy or whatever." Rick said, bored as he drank.

"Uh, Mr. Sanchez, are you sure you should be drinking while..." Isabella said, concerned.

"Hey, I've been doin' these sorts of things longer than your boyfriend, so unless he acts like Jerry, shut up." Rick said, bored as Isabella took offense with an angry glare.

"HA! He told you off!" Buford said, laughing.

At Arnold's room, Carlton was with Arnold and Gerald as Helga got the 1st Aid Kit.

"I haven't seen you in months." Arnold then said. "Where were you?"

"Well, you're in 3rd grade, so you haven't changed a bit." Carlton said. "Anything new?"

"Well, Arnold beaned Harold during the summertime." Helga said.

"Heh, I always knew Harold needed to stop being cocky in baseball." Carlton laughed.

"What's happening with you?" Helga asks.

"Everyone's after me. I just need a place to crash. _Until_ they stop going after me." Carlton said.

"I'm definitely not gonna let you crash at my place. Not like this. I mean, you have a robot arm, you look like you've just got back from Vietnam!" Helga said.

"Hey, Helga, it's not funny to make fun of 'nam vets like that!" Gerald snapped.

"Look, I'll stay here." Carlton said. The door was getting knocked, and Arnold went to the front door in the boarding house and answered it. It was Doofenshmirtz.

"Uh...Hello?" Arnold then said.

"Arnold, I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, I'm with OWCA, I would like to see you and your friends at PS118 at the CIA." Doof then said.

"Alright..." Arnold then said.

Back at OWCA, Phineas and his friends were gathered around with Rick in the hall of inventions. Phineas couldn't believe it. All the things that Rick has built, all the things that the CIA built, it was a sight to see.

"Wow, you guys built these?" Phineas then said.

"Yep." Rick then said.

"Why did you bring us here?" Baljeet asks.

"Monogram's still in shock over the property damage about what happened earlier this month. Hell, some of your inventions have caused a teeny bit of chaos, but you know the whole War on Terror?" Rick asks, the kids nod. "Well, Bullock, Bush, Smith, Pines wanted me to talk to you about toning it down with your inventions."

"Any specific reason?" Ferb asks.

"Because there's a bunch of dicks who want a piece of this country, so Ford thought it would be ingenious to band the most powerful kids together to protect this Country, but on one condition, you do it at the command of the CIA." Rick then said. "We need to guarantee our country's safety for the youth generation."

"Alright, we'll take it down a notch." Phineas then said, making everyone surprised. "Look, can we discuss this later."

"Alright, we've already organized a place to take you to Bullock's, time to go to the CIA." Rick said, bored.


	5. Chapter 4- Introductions

In Candace's room, Candace and Stacy are getting things ready for the hunt for The Drusselstein Soldier.

"Candace, are you sure you want to do this?" Stacy then said.

"Stacy, I have to do this. I don't want my brothers getting hurt." Candace then said. "He's out there, and Mom and Dad would never forgive me if they got scarred for life or worse."

"It's bad enough that your _actual_ dad died a year before what happened so far this year, but I can't imagine how devastated your parents would be if they lost all of you." Stacy then said. "Why can't we call the cops and let them handle this?"

"Are you crazy?!" Candace then said, annoyed. "The cops don't come here anymore after 104 calls to 911. I can't imagine what's worse than this!"

Back in Hillwood, Doof just explained everything to Arnold and his friends, and they were shocked.

"We need to get to the CIA real quick." Doof then said.

"I don't really blame you for being concerned." Helga said, worried.

"That's crazy." Arnold then said.

"Crazier than Afghanistan or what's left of the KGB gaining weapons of mass destruction?!" Doof then said, irritated.

"Look, whatever it is, we'll do it, but please, trust us to do our own thing!" Gerald then said. "If there's anyone in need, we'll help them."

"Only at the Government's command!" Doof demanded. "There's a criminal out there and the government needs your help with a little project."

"Fine, but we're doing this on our own terms!" Arnold then said, concerning Helga.

In a helicarrier, Phineas and his friends were heading to the CIA, with his friends in shock.

"Phineas, I thought you've loved inventing machines for fun!" Isabella said.

"I did, but Rick's right." Phineas then said. "We have to be more careful!"

"You were more careful this Summer than any time in the world!" Baljeet said.

"You even held back when I nearly beat you!" Buford then said.

"But in the wrong hands, my inventing could lead to disaster." Phineas said.

"No shit." Rick said, burping as Isabella gets easily annoyed by Rick. "Alright, we're almost there."

"Will this guy shut up?" Isabella growled.

"Hey, I was just saying that." Buford then said.

As they arrived at the CIA laboratories, the kids were looking around, all this technology, all these inventions, approved by Avery Bullock, Deputy Director of the CIA.

"Man. These technicians have it made!" Gerald said, in awe.

"Yeah, this must've been years in the making!" Sid then said.

"Half of this technology was built by Rick, so it's no surprise." Doof said.

Helga looked at something that caught her eye, a portal in the wall. "What's that?" She asks.

"Ah, some Ghost Portal that someone insisted on having. It's not on yet, it's probably broken." Doof said, chuckling. "I plugged it in, and it short circuited. No luck."

Helga, curious looks inside it, it looks like it can be operational, it just needs to be turned on, but how? Suddenly, she places her left hand on the ON button inside the portal. Suddenly, rumbling and whirring was heard as a green light began to glow in the portal.

The Hillwood Kids noticed and started to look concerned, this doesn't look good.

"Huh," Doof said, surprised. "It works."

Then suddenly, the green glow blasts Helga and electrocutes her, making her howl in pain as she went through a startling transformation, her hair was turning blue, her eyes were becoming blank and green, her dress was going from pink to dark green and her white undershirt was becoming black. Her hair bow was turning white. Her DNA was becoming merged with ectoplasm!

After minutes of shocking, the portal was now online, and wasn't doing anything hurtful to Helga. She walked out of the portal and started to get a hold of herself.

"Helga?" Arnold said, surprised.

Once she remembered her surroundings, she started to retain her balance and gasp in shock as she started to levitate off the ground.

"What the-?" Helga gasps in horror.

"Try focusing on landing on the ground!" Doof said, annoyed.

"Rick, what just happened?!" Arnold then said, shocked.

"It's possible that she's become half-ghost." Doof said.

"What?!" Arnold then said. "Like Danny Phantom?"

Helga started to gain focus and fly down to the ground, she floated in midair. She was in shock, she's now a halfa.

"Can she change back?" Rick asks, entering the lab with Phineas and Ferb and their friends.

"Well, she is half ghost..." Doof said, nervously. "It's not the first time we've dealt with a halfa."

"What do you mean?" Helga asks, incredulously. "N...Never mind. Let me test out being half ghost..."

"Alright, whatever floats your boat..." Doof said.

"Oh," Phineas said, shocked at seeing Arnold and his friends. "Long time, no see!"

"Yes, yes it is!" Arnold then said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, same should be asked of you." Phineas asks. "The government had us see all the dangers around the world and the property damage that was caused because of the 2nd Dimension incident. And it got me thinking, "We need to be careful with what we do."

"If I see a situation pointed south... I can't ignore it. Sometimes I wish I could." Arnold said.

"No, you don't." Phineas then said.

The two chuckle lightly.

"You two have a lot to catch up about." Helga said.

"But we need to discuss our plans for what's to come." Doof said as a huge door opened behind him. Rick groaned.

"Oh, great, this guy." Rick said, skeptically.

"Stuff it, Sanchez!" A voice was heard. The voice came from a sharply dressed man with dark gray with a horizontal silver streak along the sides of it, and he possesses unusually long sideburns. He has a pink nose, glasses, his chin has a cleft and slight five o'clock shadow. He has polydactyly, with six fingers on each hand.

"Whatever, Ford." Rick then said. "This isn't even a good idea. Why can't heroes do the right thing whenever they want?"

"Because, the world has bigger problems to deal with such as Afghanistan, and the last thing we need is more property damage." Ford then said. "Over the years, we've had incidents happening around the world,"

Then, a giant holographic screen appeared, showing a battle between a child with god like powers against a group of another kids.

"First, Deity causes an invasion in Elmore and Springfield, prompting the kids of both cities to use something to gain superpowers to take down Deity," Ford then said. "Then, during this summer, a group of kids in Endsville and Warfville engage in the battle which could've gotten them killed! And now, the 2nd Dimension attack!"

"I understand that you're mad, sir, we'll agree to tone it down." Phineas then said.

"Now, wait just a second!" Helga shouted as she flew to Phineas. "We haven't even had a discussion about this yet!"

"Wow, Helga, you've haven't changed a bit." Isabella said, sternly.

"Other than the fact that she did dye her hair, kinda fits her!" Buford then said, laughing.

"Shut up!" Helga said, sternly.

"We can discuss this after your mission." Ford then said, bored. "You've heard of The Drusselstein Soldier, haven't you?"

No one knew what he meant.

"He was Doof's first test when he was blackmailed into working for the KGB, unfortunately, it came back to bite him in the ass back in 2005 when one of his soldiers went on a rampage, taking the lives of innocent people." Ford then said.

"I thought the KGB was disbanded since 1991!" Baljeet said.

"They went into hiding. Since 1992, they've been working on trying to get kids to be superpowered soldiers. One of those kids turned out to be the ultimate weapon. And he's been on the lam for months, that's why we've contacted the best of the best, the son of Miles and Stella Shortman and his friends, as well as the infamous Flynn/Fletcher brothers."

"You know my mom and dad?!" Arnold then said.

"Know them? No, but a friend of mine does. Come with me." Ford then said as the 2 walked into a dark monitor room filled with screens, keeping an eye on the world, with a teenager watching everything.

"Excuse me, there's someone who told me who knew who my Parents are." Arnold then said.

"Indeed I do..." The figure said, stepping out of the shadows, revealing himself as a well-built 15 year old teenager with white skin, raven black hair with a white streak, blue eyes. He wears a black buttoned-up lab-coat with a DP in the middle, gray pants, black boots, gray gloves.

"You're..." Arnold said, shocked.

"Danny Fenton? Yes, I am." Danny then spoke. "There will be time for questions later, right now, I need you to go after the The Drusselstein Soldier. But he can't let you see you or your friends like this, so..."

Then, he pressed a remote, opening a door on his right, containing suits for Arnold and his friends.

Arnold's suit is mainly white but comes with a red belt and the top has a blue color-scheme with white stars like the US flag, making it truly star-spangled. He also wears blue boots and gloves.

Helga's suit bares a resemblance to Danny Phantom, only one thing's different: the gloves reach up to her shoulders, a long blue stripe near the shoulders and backs, reaching to the hips, and a green skirt and pink boots.

Gerald's suit is a black jumpsuit with dark grey upper body steel armor with dark grey gauntlets and a dark grey armored jetpack with wings.

Stinky's suit has a shortsleeved black jacket with a red jumpsuit and yellow tights. It comes with a gigantic key like weapon.

Sid's costume is like Robin Hood, only red.

"Woah..." Arnold then said. "Helga will be so amazed once she sees you."

"Damn right, _Samuel Freedom_." Danny then said.


End file.
